walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Midare Isonade
Midare Isonade'' (磯撫で乱れ, ''Isonade Midare) ''is an amanozako who was sealed in Hokkai prior to the events of Double Dealing Character. She is released from her prison when the magician Kaoru accidentally summons her. :'Midare Isonade''' :Species: Amanozako :Occupation: 'Goddess :'Location: 'Hokkai :'Abilities: Invoking one's deepest, darkest desire :Age: 1000+ :DNA: '3.39:Midare:98:275:176:194:170:97:25:62:0:65:0:A7469D Name Her first name, ''Midare (乱れ), is not an actual Japanese name but rather a word that means "disorder" or "disturbance". Her last name, Isonade (磯撫で) is the name of a shark-like youkai with hooked barbs on its tail that drag sailors to their watery graves. As a result, her name literally means "disturbance of the shark youkai". Design Midare has orange cat-like eyes and long purple hair reaching down her back and six large horns on her head. What appears to be a facial mark on her cheek is actually a small scar. Her fingernails are actually sharp claws. As a child, her horns are much smaller, resembling that of Seija's with a white and lavendar kimono with a pink obi. As an adult, she wears a red and purple yukata with a magenta obi, revealing her cleavage. The bottom of her outfit conceals a rune-like seal on her right calf. Abilities Midare's main ability is to invoke a person's darkest desire and make them act upon it. The victims of such an act have little to no recollection of the event, much to Midare's wicked delight. However, this ability is only limited to one person at a time putting the goddess at a disadvantage. She also has the ability to fly with midnight black wings, though it seems she mostly uses them as a means of intimidation. She appears to be quite skilled at fire, seeing that most of her spells revolve around it. Personality She is a sweet, shy and sometimes overbearing girl when around Shinji but this masks her true personality: a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little, if any problem in using others for her own means. She will resort to cruel and usually violent methods that generally end in bloody deaths effectively making her a Yandere. She wasn't always insane from the start. This was mostly a result of abuse and neglect inflicted by her father, Susanoo which resulted in his death shortly afterwards. This resulted in a long period of loneliness, as she has taken up the habit of talking to herself or to corpses. It would seem that meeting Shinji provided some form of mental support in her unstable life. Eventually her obsession grew to epic proportions, getting violently possessive over anyone who she believed would take him away (friends, clients, etc). Not even her own children are safe. History As per the amanozako legend, she was born from Susanoo's sinful desires but was instantly rejected, sending her down a path of destruction, having to retort to theft and prostitution to survive. It was somewhere when she was pregnant with her first child she met Shinji and a one-sided bond was formed. However, each would go their own seperate ways: Shinji being a devil dealer, Midare being a "goddess of destruction". Eventually, word of such a dangerous amanozako reached the ears of the Enmas and she was sealed away for her crimes. The two would not meet again for several years. After several centuries, she was finally freed from her prison when a young magician Kaoru accidentally summoned her. Relationships '''Fan Characters: *Shinji Karuma- (lover/husband, stalks) *Shino Karuma (daughter) *Utsuroi Isonade (son) *99 unnamed amanojaku (children) *Susanoo- (father, deceased) *Masamune Hitomi (enemy) *Makise Kamiya ("rival") *Saburo Amewara (enemy) *Noriko Amewara (attempted to murder) *Kaoru Nakamura (unwilling pawn) *Sayaka Nakamura (unwilling pawn) Canon Characters: *Eiki Shiki (bitter enemy, fears) *Yuuka Kazami (enemy/ bitter hatred) *Mima (bitter rival) *Reimu Hakurei (enemy) *Marisa Kirisame (enemy) *Flandre Scarlet (fears) *Yukari Yakumo (greatly fears) *Seija Kijin (first-born daughter, greatly hates) *Sagume Kishin (rival, "sister") Trivia *She knows nothing of the Outside World and reacts with child-like curiosity when she sees anything from there. *She hates chocolate, but has a weakspot for manju *Her minions, with the exception of Seija, are very stupid *Her favorite flower is lycoris radiata, aka red spider lilies (also called higanbana). Quite ironic if you consider not only are they associated with the one person she fears, but the symbolism behind it: higanbanas are associated with loss, longing, abandonment, lost memories or the beginning of rebirth. *She steers clear of people with positive energies or people with holy attributes. (like Sanae) *Her minions have the same ability she does, but to a much lesser degree *If she is bored, she will purposefully attack nearby human or youkai. *Midare is not an “immortal” goddess; she is more along the lines of a “living goddess” and can die if hit in the right spot *She loves to prey on the weak-willed, but will also try to prey on the strong-willed just for the thrill of it. *She has been shown to be rather dimwitted in comics. Whether or not this is canon is as of yet unknown. Category:TobiObito4ever Category:Evil Category:God